


Don't Swear, It's Bad

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Parent!Stucky verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky got back from work and found his family asleep under a blanket fort in the living room. There isn't much more to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Swear, It's Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PleasePassTheDinglehopper (EverythingMapleLeafs)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PleasePassTheDinglehopper+%28EverythingMapleLeafs%29).



> I dunno, I just wrote this for my sister. Enjoy it. Becca and Ian are two OCs I made that are Bucky's kids with Gail Richards, but I can easily work them for Stucky.
> 
> (Their full names: Rebecca Winifred Sarah and George Ian Steven Barnes)

Bucky had just gotten home from a long day at work, dropping his bag at the front door with a loud 'thud'. He frowned when he realized how quiet it was, heading into the living room to investigate. Steve would've gotten home from work about an hour ago, and he'd have gotten the kids from school on his way home.

Wandering into the living room, Bucky had to cover his mouth with his metal hand to keep from making some sort of noise at what he saw. Steve had dragged a few chairs from the kitchen into the living room, and the kids had evidently grabbed the blankets off their beds and draped them over the chairs. Becca's favourite blanket with the fireworks on it was layered underneath Ian's dark green and light blue striped blanket, and there was just enough of a gap underneath the blankets for Bucky to spot his husband curled up underneath with two toddlers nestled against his sides. All three of them were asleep, soundly if Bucky knew their sleeping habits as well as he did.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, Bucky took a few pictures of the trio, making sure his flash and shutter were off as to not wake them up. Once he had what he deemed enough pictures, he tiptoed around the blanket fort and headed for his bedroom to upload those pictures to Facebook. The caption read 'my family is cuter than yours' with a little winking face, and he tagged Steve in it so he could see the pictures when he woke up.

Bucky ended up curled up on his and Steve's bed watching Doctor Who on Netflix, waiting for the rest of his family to wake up.

Two hours after Bucky got home from work, he heard the first signs of life in the living room. Becca was awake, calling for Steve to wake up 'cause Daddy should be home now' in the most toddler-ish voice possible. She evidently woke up her younger brother, because Ian was crying. Sighing, Bucky turned off his show and trudged out of the bedroom to calm his crying son if Steve hadn't yet.

By the time he made it to the living room, Ian had finished crying. Steve had him up on the couch, playing peek-a-boo. While Bucky stood at the archway between the hall and the living room observing, Becca saw him and ran over in a blur of ginger hair, attaching herself to his legs with a cry of 'Daddy!'.

Steve looked over when Becca spoke, smiling warmly at his husband. “How long was I out?” he muttered tiredly.

“I've been home a couple hours now, so probably about two and a half hours,” Bucky told him, bending down and scooping up Becca to hold her at his hip. “Hey, peanut,” he greeted, blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

“Daddy!” Becca grinned, hugging his neck. Becca was a daddy's girl, through and through. Ian was the same with Steve, usually not shutting up until Steve was within reach.

“Yeah, Daddy's here, Becca,” Bucky chuckled, ruffling her hair while she laughed. “How was school today, peanut?” he asked, moving to sit next to Steve and Ian on the couch.

Becca launched into an animated tale of her day at school, which involved white glue, glitter, a game of house, and a fight.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. You got into a _fight_?” Bucky muttered, glancing over at Steve. “Did you know about this?”

Steve nodded. “It happened when I got to the school,” he sighed.

Becca nodded firmly. “I was defendin' Daddy and Papa,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest proudly.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, turning back to Becca. “And why would we need defending?” he asked curiously.

“Billy Arnold's big brother was calling you mean names,” Becca said with a huff. “Said Papa was an idiot for marryin' a low-life like you. An' called you a mean name I promised Papa I wouldn't repeat.”

Bucky looked over at Steve, who mouthed 'deadbeat jackass' over Ian's head. It made Bucky's brows crease as he turned back to Becca. “So you fought him?”

Becca nodded, seemingly proud of herself. “I punched him. It seemed to really hurt, and his voice got really high when I did.”

Bucky couldn't hold back the laugh that bubbled out of his chest. He had to bite his metal hand to calm down, taking deep breaths as he did.

“What's wrong with Daddy, Papa?” Becca frowned, not sure why exactly her Daddy was laughing like a madman.

“Nothing, Beck,” Steve said, chuckling to himself. “He's just immature,” he teased.  


That got Bucky to stop as he glared playfully over at Steve. “Look who's talking,” he shot back.  


The rest of the night was spent trying to convince Becca that _no_ , you can't call Billy Arnold's big brother what he called Daddy, it's a bad word and you can't repeat it.


End file.
